Rabbit
by Wait.What
Summary: Crack ifc where one of Grandpa Max's old...friends...Has an accident and gets turned into a rabbit. Even tho they happen to be felinish in their normal form...Swearing, Insanity, and Kevin. Because Kevin is kick ass. Review, or I'll send Saturn after you.


_**Rabbit**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Don't own, sorry.

_**Summary:**_ One of Grandpa Max's friends has a little problem. And that problem involves a feline witch who was turned into a rabbit by her archnemis. Why she was turned into a rabbit and not a cat, I do not know, but boy does this cabit swear alot!

**Ben **and the others had just returned from sending Gilgax's butt back to the Null Void. Yet again. Why exactly did they keep sending him to the same Void over and over again when they knew that he knew how to get out of there? I really don't know, nor do I really care. But, thankfully, they had saved themselves the trouble of sending Kevin back because for some really weird and unknown reason, he had gone back to his human form and had lost all his powers. Now Kevin is sad because he can't kill Ben, but hey, at least he looks like he's a normal human being now, so everything is pretty much good.

Well, minus the voice in the back of Kevin's head that keeps telling him to kill Ben in his sleep with an axe.

Well, anyways, Kevin was (relativly) good and sane, and had (seemingly) lost all of his will to kill Ben. But, unfortunetly for Ben, Kevin was a very good actor. Spending a few months in a circus tends to do that to you. Back to the plot!

As the foursome was heading into the Rust Bucket, a voice cried out. Well, a voice didn't exactly cry out. More like swore out.

"Oi, assholes! You'd better not be heading into that...uh...camper thingermaj or you'll hafta taste my claws when I get outta this horrid rabbit form, bitches!" The swearing caused the foursome to turn around to see who exactly was doing said swearing. They turned around to see a black and green haired girl with a pink tank top and jeans and cat ears and a cat tail holding a cage with a rabbit in it.

The rabbit was wearing clothes. Which was weird enough, but the fact that the rabbit was wearing what looked like camouflage shorts and a black tanktop, not to mention a watch and a wristband, was just plain freaky. And it talked, too. Well, it was either her or the girl. Maybe the girl was one of those people with the name that starts with a v and I can't spell but thy can throw their voices around and stuff. You know the people, right? I can't exactly spell the word, so tough beans. Anyways...

"Sia?" Grandpa Max asked. The three preteens looked up at the old man."You don't look the age you're suppose to." The rabbit got an anime vien.

"Of course not! She's a Silvertail! Silvertails live longer than Humans! They're smarter, too!" The rabbit cried. Sia laughed nervously.

"Sorry 'bout that. My sis here happened to changed into a rabbit while she was fighting Slade. they still don't get along." Max nodded at Sia's explantation. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin had no idea what the hell was going on.

"That explains the swearing rabbit with clothes on. And the fact that she insulted the Human race. But aren't you guys suppose to protect the Human race?" Max asked. The rabbit shrugged.

"True, but that doesn't exactly mean we have to want to. If we don't protect you murderous, demonic, selfish, evil, and numerous other words that mean pretty much the same thing, the chip in our brain blows up and we die. Yay. And I'm being sarcastic about the 'Yay' thing. Although dying would mean I wouldn't have to put up with your idiocy." The Human-hating rabbit said. Gwen and Ben sweatdropped. Kevin really didn't care.

"So which sister of yours is this?" Max asked. Sia and the rabbit sweatdropped.

"What, you couldn't tell by her obvious hate for Humanity, her swearing, or her clothes?" Sia asked. Max had an oh-yeah look on his face.

"Saturn. Right. She's the oldest girl, right?" Sia and Saturn nodded.

"Not to mention the best fighter." Saturn said, crossing her rabbit arms. Then she frowned."Oi, Sia, you bitch! Why did you stick me in a cage?" Saturn cried angrily. The foursome minus Sia sweatdropped at the fact that Saturn just called her younger sister a bitch. Sia, having had to listen to her elder sister's habbit of swearing just ignored the comment.

"Because walking like that would've made you tired. And you can't exactly fly with your magic in that form. You magic gets all screwy and stuff." Sia replied. Saturn frowned.

"but you could've stuck me in a box! With a cushion! And a couple cans of Dr. Pepper! And some spaghetti!" Ben, Gwen, and Kevin sweatdropped.

"Still not over spaghetti yet, eh?" Max muttered.

"Or some other food that isn't a carrot!" Saturn cried. Then a look a realization crossed over her face, before an evil grin. She picked up the carrot. It was one of those Bugs Bunny carrots."Hah! I demand that you put me in a box with a cushion and proper nurishment or I'll implae you with this carrot! And while you're at it, change me back to my normal form, bitches and bastards!" Sia and the others sweatdropped.

"I knew I should of given her Baby Carrots..." Sia muttered.

"Wow, she's creepier than Kevin!" Ben cried. Kevin glared at Ben. Saturn grinned. "Thank ya, bastard! I've been working on me creepiness for a good ten thousand years, you know?" Ben sweardropped.

"She's violent." Gwen muttered. Max nodded.

"Has she been watching horror movies again?" Sia nodded. Max sighed. "And let me guess, that's where she gets knew ideas for killing people, right?" Sia nodded again. Ben and Gwen gasped. Saturn shrugged.

"Hey, it's apart of the job. 'Sides, it's a kill or be killed world. And it's fun. that, and the world ain't kittens, puppies, and butterflies out there, ya know, assholes?" Saturn said, swinging around her Carro-Impaler 2000 by the leafy green stuff.

"Why should we help you?!" Ben cried, raising a fist for no apparent reason."You kill, you make threats, you're a total jerk, and you're a creep!" Gwen nodded. Saturn sweatdropped.

"And you call yourself a hero? You have to kill people eventually. besides that, I'm half evil, so fuck yeah I'm gonna be fucked up in the head, bitch." Saturn sort of scolded.

"And you swear!" Gwen added. Saturn scoffed.

"Like you haven't? Go check out Fan Fiction Dot Net, under the Cartoons section and into Ben 10. You swear plenty, dipshit. Speaking of which, that section is way too small! You'd better start writing, or Wait.What'll have to come up with more crap like this! I mean, the only people Kevin has been paired up with are Gwen and Ben! Not a single KevinOC story. Hell, not even a single KevinMarySue story! What the fuck is up with that, man?" Saturn whined. The three preteens had no idea what the deranged rabbit was speking of, but, alas, poor Sia and Max did. And they shuddered quite visably."Now, I demand you fix me!"

"No wait, man!" Ben cried, making a 'x' motion with his hands. Saturn growled.

"I'm female, dipshit."

"AHRG!! It's a figure of speech!" Ben cried, before he stomped off to the camper and slammed the door. The hinges broke.

"Ben!" The three other resideces of the camper cried angrily. Saturn got an idea.

"Well, I have an idea. I happen to be quite the fixer-upper when I use my magic. Not only that, but I'm pretty good with technology and computers. And I can fight. And Sia can cook, unlike Max here." The two prettens turned around at the sound of good food, while Max sulked sort of in his corner of evil preppiness. Die, preps! Sorry...But not really.

"Well, what are your bad points?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, and what can you do?" Kevin asked.

"Well, my magic is focused mainly on the fire and darkness elements. I suck at everything else. That, and I whine alot during the winter about being cold. On the other hand, my fire power is boosted because of the dryness and shit. And my stomach can tolerate pretty much everything." Saturn boasted.

"She is also arrogant, headstrong, egoistic, reckless, swears alot, reads way too many comic books, draws violent pictures, watches gruesome horror flicks and then constantly looks over her shoulder because of the movies, detests hospitals, hates preps but for some reason tolerates me, and a few other bad things." Sia said. Saturn glared at Sia. Sia smirked, which creeped Saturn out.

"Well, at least I can fight!"

"But I can cook! And I can fight! Black Ice, remember?"

"But I was Black Death! Best assassin of them all!"

"Most reckless assassin of them all!" The fight went on for a about another half hour, before Gwen finally got tired of the fighting and used a spell to shut them up.

"All right, all right. We'll help you out. And you two can stay as long as you help beat the bad guys, cook, and repair the Rust Bucket!" Gwen said angrily. Kevin frowned.

"Man, you just stoped a potental cat fight!" Kevin muttered angrily. "Well, a cat-rabbit fight, anyways."

"Shut up, Kevin." Gwen muttered. Kevin smirked. Piss off Gwen for the day, done. Gwen walked up to the cage that held Saturn. The foul-mouthed rabbit glared up at Gwen. Gwen frowned back.

"_Alterus rasius!_" The rabit in the cage started to grow, and cried out.

"Ah! Take me out of the cage first, dumbass!" gwen had an oh-fudgemuffins lok on her face.

"_Ceasius!_" Saturn stopped growing. Gwen opened the cage door, and the now taller rabit stepped out of the cage.

"_Alterus rasius!_" The rabbit went back to her normal form. She looked like an older version of Sia, with red where the black would be, and black and very baggy camouflage pants with the belt, the black tanktop, the watch and the wristband, a pair of boots with no heel, and the tail and ears.

"About time." The feline muttered angrily. She streched. "Now, I'm going to leave."

"But you said that you'd help us!" Gwen protested.

"Huh? Hav'nt you ever heard of lying?" Saturn said, smirking, before she muttered a few words and a dark portal opened. "Later, losers." And then she jumped into the portal, leaving Kevin and Gwen speechless. Sia and Max sweatdroped.

"I should've known this was going to happen." Sia muttered.

"She hasn't changed a bit." Max muttered. Ben walked out of the camper and looked around.

"Where's the rabbit?" He asked.

"Who knows?" Kevein asked. It was quite for a while. "Okay, who wants to help me hunt that bitch down?" Kevin asked. Everyone's hand was raised.

_Uhhh...Plot bunnies? Heh, I made a pun! Man, I made the most amount of typos in this chapter than I've ever done. I feel sad. Oh, and the prep comment? yeah, preps are bitches in my opinion. So mean and cruel to their own race. Another reason why humans are bastards and need to die. Has anyone else noticed that there are feminie and masculene swear words? Oo_

_Wait.What_


End file.
